Maybe
by tenten195
Summary: Ichigo finds Karin in a field, what is she doing? NOT A LOVE FIC! its my first bleach fic so please be nice


I do not and will NEVER own Bleach and if I did the story line would be really different. Sorry if it's really bad, but this is my first Bleach story so please be kind!!!

------------------

I really hate this time of the year sometimes. I mean, it brings out the worst of my family…mostly my dad but we'll talk about him later. The spring is always hard on the Kurosaki Family. Yuzu takes it as a chance to over work her self with the house chores, even making messes just so she can clean them up. She's always working her tail off and gets pretty pissed when I try to help her. Yuzu drowns herself with work to keep her mind off mom's death.

Ichigo…well he is a hard one to explain. He mostly doesn't make human contact and keeps in his room locked away from the world. Either that or off killing some random Hollow he can find. I don't really understand what a Hollow really is; the owner of the shop that Yuzu likes to shop at tried to explain It to me but had to stop as soon as Yuzu came into the room. You see, I can see souls, even if I don't want to. I guess a Hollow is a soul that over time began to lose them selves and turned really bad. I'm going to ask him to finish explaining it to me sometime. Well any ways Ichigo is a soul reaper, which means that he goes off and kills the Hollows that come to town. I tried to talk to him about it but all he says is that I'm crazy. I know he's lying. Now back on track. Ichigo blames himself for the death of our mom, so he always scolding himself for it. I can hear him yelling at himself from my room.

Dad, oh dad…he goes completely off the deep end. Usually he will just be annoying, but he becomes to king of loud. All he does is yell and scream at all of us telling us that we are being to hard on our selves. Oh and then there is the part where he try's to kill me and Ichigo every second of the day, even when we are sleeping!!! Although he takes it really hard him self. A few days ago I heard him crying in his room. I mean not his normal crying but plain out sobbing.

Me? Well I just watch from the sidelines as my family falls to pieces. I myself try to hold it all in and keep a brave face on. But its really hard. All I want to do is help, but I can't even get close to any of them with out them running off or turning crazy. Its really annoying to watch this all happen but I can't even do a fu-

My Cell phones ring pulls me out of my writing. Glancing over at my bag, my phones light is blinking, telling me I was getting a call. Reached over I picked it up to get a look at who was calling.

_Ichigo_ flashed on the screen before the tone ended, singling that I had missed the call. I sighed and looked up at the setting sun. The bright colors lightened my mood for a few seconds, before a wave of pain raked my chest, causing me to nearly fall off the rock I was currently sitting on.

_I wonder what Ichi-nii wanted _I thought to myself and a soft snap came from behind me.

"What are you doing out here? I've been looking all over town for you little girl!!" A deep voice said, breaking the peaceful silence of the woods. Wiping around I saw a mop of bright Orange hair and glaring brown eyes walking into the field I was sitting in.

"Ichi-nii?" I ask, although I already knew the answer to that question. Who else in our town had bright orange hair that could put the suns rays to shame.

"Yeah, it's me! And may I ask why you are in the woods, deep in the woods I might add…writing?" Ichigo questions, looking down at the pencil and notepad in my hand. Silently cursing, I closed the book and pulled it close to my chest.

"I was clearing my head, and this is the best place to do so!" I reply turning my back to my brother. Looking back at the almost set sun, a sigh escaped my mouth as another wave of pain shot though my chest.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, walking up to take a seat next to my rock.

All I could do was nod, and try an hide the pain on my face. After the attack was finished I felt two eyes burning holes into the side of my head.

"Ok, maybe I'm not so fine, its nothing really, I just hurt my ribs falling at soccer practice yesterday." I was telling half the truth, I did fall yesterday, but I was also hurting from the broken rib I had. I didn't really fall at practice yesterday. A Hollow came out of nowhere and I was trying to get away from it, but tripped and fell, landing on some bricks the someone had just left laying in the middle of the road.

"Oh" was all I got from him. Standing up, I stretched my back and yawned.

"We should be getting home, Yuzu will have a heart attack if we are late." I mumbled as I began to make my way away from the field. In less than two second flat Ichigo was behind me and silently walked behind me. For the rest of the walk it was quiet, every so often I would ask a question to start a conversation,

"So what were you writing about?" Ichigo asked and we neared the house.

That got me by surprises making my stop dead in my tracks.

:"None of your Business." I bark, getting some weird glances from people walking by.

"Will I get to read it someday?"

"…Maybe"


End file.
